


Bear and Bunny 2

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Bear and Bunny: The Series [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Furry, Humanoid Animals, Humor, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred wants more variety and Ivan is afraid he’s not enough for his bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear and Bunny 2

=ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ==U(⁎˃ᆺ˂)U= **Bear and Bunny 2** =ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ==U(⁎˃ᆺ˂)U=

Alfred laid out on the floor of Ivan's cave as he tapped his foot against the wall. He had a paw resting on his stomach under his shirt, and he occasionally traced the pattern on his boxers out of boredom. He had been living with the brown bear for a few weeks now and he realized a few things. One: Ivan keeps everything in his cave neat, all the time. Two: A bear's scent is the best predator repellent in the world. Three: Sex with Ivan is not as frequent as he'd like. And four: Sex with Ivan is pretty tame. (To put it lightly.) Basically, everything about Ivan, from the way he dresses—sweaters, jeans, scarf— To the way he lives—neat, orderly, calm— To the way he has sex—certain moves, rough but not _so_ rough, once a week if that—was all pretty tame. All they ever did was eat, sleep, have sex here and there, and go outside.

It was starting to get on Alfred's nerves.

The golden rabbit wasn't used to calm 24/7, wasn't used to silence. At home he'd be subjected to his 13 siblings all trying to play, eat, talk all at once, and then some. His parents would be more relaxed, but still fret over all 14 of them so there was never really a calm moment, except when everyone was asleep. Having a family of 16 rabbits all crammed into a giant hole and tree makes every day exciting and energetic. Even when Alfred still lived with them he had more sex than he did with Ivan. Even if he had only one or two boyfriends, at least they could go all out when it came to sex. Unlike Ivan, although he never asked, but he was kind of afraid to. The fear of being eaten while having sex, or by doing something the other disliked, was a very real threat to him.

Alfred sighed as he thought about his old life, he missed it without a doubt, but he knew he couldn't go back. He was Ivan's now. Sure he could visit his home, but he could never get his old sex life back. Just the thought of it made him frustrated in every sense of the word. Though he did have to admit, Ivan's cock was the best. No rabbit could possess the cock Ivan had and Alfred was grateful that it was all his, but he still wanted it in more ways than just a simple blowjob, or from behind, or missionary. He wanted so much more!

The bunny groaned on the floor as he thought about how Ivan could fuck him differently.

_'Oh god, he could just snatch me and fuck me against the wall! Or we could be on the couch and I could ride him—backwards and forwards! Oooh he could fuck me sidewaaaaayyssss.'_

"O-Ooo-hoo-hoo, fuck! What if he just, came in after hunting and said he wanted dessert, then ate me out! Ugh, Ivvvaaaaannnn!"

Alfred let out a whimper as he started to get really engrossed in his fantasies. He rubbed his thighs together as he felt his cock slipping out and pressing against his boxers. He moved his paw resting on his stomach further up to rub his nipple and the other to grab his ear. He pawed at himself for a while, wanting to savor the fantasies he was thinking of. He moaned and rolled over and pushed his plush round ass into the air as he imagined getting banged from behind while having his arms pulled back in one of Ivan's paws and both of his ears in the other paw. Alfred wanted it bad. So. Damn. Bad.

"Oh fuck!"

Alfred cried out in pleasure as he came. His thick cum soaking his boxers and dripping onto the floor. He huffed out a curse as he realized he didn't even get to touch himself, then moved to sit up. He let out a deep breath as he finally relaxed, then looked down at the white mess between his legs.

_'If it was Ivan's…'_

His thought trailed off as he touched the warm cum, then sighed before getting up to clean the mess. He stood up on shaky legs and moved towards the kitchen to grab a rag and a stalk of celery from their cold storage.

As he did this, he hadn't noticed that the front door was cracked open, or that a violet eye had seen everything.

**ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ==U(⁎˃** **ᆺ** **˂)U**

Later that day Alfred had noticed that Ivan had been acting strange. Ever since he had come home from hunting in the morning he seemed dazed. Alfred had asked him if he had ate something he shouldn't, but Ivan told him he was fine just thinking. Alfred accepted the answer but still watched Ivan carefully in case he started foaming at the mouth. Though as the day went on Ivan started to become more focused, but he seemed like he wanted to say something but didn't know how. By evening, after a satisfying dinner of veggies, fruits, seeds, and fish Ivan was the same as always. Now with their dinner done and dishes cleaned they sat in the front room doing nothing. Ivan was knitting and Alfred was reading. He laid on his stomach on the floor while his large feet rested on the couch.

As the clock ticked on the rabbit sighed every now and then, and eventually pushed the book away. He laid his head down on the carpet, facing away from Ivan, and started to move his ears in erratic directions to stave off boredom. Ivan noticed this and asked Alfred an honest question.

"Do we have anything sweet? I just feel the need for a dessert right now."

Alfred went to answer the question, but paused as his mind decided to bring up his fantasies from earlier. He blushed darkly and cleared his throat as he tried to get his mind under control.

"U-Uh, I don't know…" he finally said and Ivan gave a hum.

The brown bear then set down his knitting and moved over to Alfred. He crouched down next to Alfred, who still kept his face away, and took a big sniff of the bunny from head to toe. Alfred tensed at hearing Ivan do this, and soon felt a paw on his bushy tail.

"I think we do, Alfred," Ivan said, then moved his paws to grab Alfred's ass, a cheek in each paw. "This looks sweet enough to satisfy me," he said in a low voice that had the bunny shaking.

"W-What are you talking about?" Alfred asked.

He felt embarrassed for some reason, but also eager and excited. Ivan smirked as he noticed Alfred's behavior, and trailed his paws up to Alfred's curvy legs and pulled them away from the couch. This allowed Ivan to put Alfred's legs on either side of his body as well as have access to Alfred's boxer clad ass.

"I want dessert, Alfred," he said simply and reached down to rip off the underwear.

Alfred shivered from the action, then looked over his shoulder to see Ivan smiling at him.

"Why do you look surprised?" the bear asked as he noticed the blank look of shock on his bunny's face, as well as his ears standing on end. "Isn't this what you wanted?" he asked in a serious tone as he realized that he might have done something wrong.

Alfred gawked at Ivan and quickly shook his head, causing his ears to whip around.

"N-No I mean, yes! Yes! This is what I want, but, but how do you know that!?" Alfred asked frantically, his face etched with embarrassment and giddiness.

"I watched you," Ivan said. "I came home to find my little bunny moaning on the floor. I heard what you said, and though I was surprised, I thought I'd do it."

Alfred stared at Ivan amazed and embarrassed all at once.

"S-So you just, watched me!?" Alfred asked incredulously, then added, "A-And you're okay with that?! The rimming?!"

The brown bear nodded his head, and the rabbit just continued to stare in shock.

"B-But you never… I thought you didn't like having sex beyond what we already do," Alfred said looking confused.

"Oh, no, I like to do many things, it's just…" Ivan blushed slightly as he tried to form his words. "I just, wasn't sure what you liked and I didn't want to hurt you if it was something extreme," he admitted. "I wanted to ask you about it, but I could never get the words out… Also, I know that rabbits have sex a lot and I was worried that I wouldn't be enough for you, even if I had asked."

Alfred's shocked stare finally melted into a blank expression, his ears dropping to lay flat. He pulled his legs to himself so he could turn around fully then sit up. The rabbit walked on his knees over to Ivan and straddled his lap, then kissed him deeply. He pushed his tongue into the bear's mouth and moaned softly as he dug his fingers into Ivan's shaggy hair.

"Ivan," Alfred started as he pulled away, "You _are_ enough. Your dick is _more_ than enough, but I do want to have sex in different ways. I wanted to tell you but….I didn't want to get eaten by you if you didn't like my ideas."

The brown bear wide eyed at hearing this and shook his head vigorously.

"No! No, I would never eat you. I know I threatened you into this relationship, but I could never actually eat you—not now anyway. I know that you might want to leave now, knowing that, but please, I can do whatever you want. Well…almost anything… But I've come to love you Alfred, so—" Ivan was cut off by Alfred's lips latching onto his.

The bear moaned softly into the kiss as Alfred rocked his hips into him.

"I'm not leaving." Alfred confirmed after he ended the kiss. "I—I love you too, plus, you've marked me so much that it'd take years to get someone new," Alfred said with a laugh.

Ivan blushed slightly at hearing that, and moved to kiss the bite mark on Alfred's shoulder that he had given him on day one.

"Well I don't want anyone to have you," he muttered into the fur.

"You have me big guy. Now fuck me! There is so much I want us to do, it's gonna take a while to do it all."

Ivan smirked then kissed Alfred lovingly, before pushing him onto the floor.

"So, starting with eating you out then?" the bear asked.

"Yes, but no actually eating!" the bunny warned teasingly.

Ivan just rolled his eyes and grabbed Alfred's legs and yanked them hard enough to have Alfred's ass above his crotch. Alfred blushed darkly and licked his lips as he watched Ivan grab his thighs and pull him further into his lap. Alfred found himself upside-down between the bear's legs while his ass was in his face. His legs dangled over Ivan's shoulders. The brown bear admired the pink hole meant for him against his lover's golden fur. He licked his lips and moved down to swipe his tongue over it. The action instantly got results—Alfred twitching and moaning softly. Ivan smiled at seeing it and started to really lavish his little bunny's hole.

Ivan ran his tongue over the twitching hole repeatedly, making Alfred groan and wiggle. He circled it around the area, then licked further up to his balls. He latched onto one of them for a brief moment then moved back to Alfred's entrance. There he leaned forward to put his whole mouth on the area, and Alfred jerked as he felt Ivan's strong tongue wiggle and push into him. Alfred groaned as he looked up at Ivan. The bear loomed over him as his mouth gave his ass the rimming of a lifetime, hell even the bear's nose was doing it for him! (It brushed up against a certain spot under his sack occasionally.)

Alfred honestly felt stupid for not saying something sooner about their mundane sex. This was so much better than anything they've done. His cock was throbbing for release as he watched Ivan rim him.

"Ah fuck!" Alfred cried as he felt Ivan push his tongue even further into him and made him cum.

His spunk soaked his underwear instantly, but he remained hard and wanting as Ivan kept fucking him with his tongue.

"Oh god just put it in!"

Ivan pulled away from Alfred at hearing this and nodded.

"How?"

Alfred furrowed his brow at the question as he laid panting on the floor.

"What do you mean how?"

Ivan let out a sigh and said:

"How would you like me to put it in?"

"O-Oh, um…" Alfred trailed off as he tried to think, his eyes moving around the cave to pick a spot. "Oh! The wall. Fuck me against the wall, but like, you hold me up so I don't touch the ground."

Ivan arched a brow at hearing this, but nodded his head as he smiled at his lover.

"Alright, I'll get the lube."

Alfred nodded and Ivan moved Alfred down enough so he could slip away to get the lube. Alfred waited anxiously for the man and rung the edge of his t-shirt as he waited. Ivan soon appeared again, but this time he was completely naked. The brown bear was still a thick and tall wall of fur, muscle, chub, and scars. Alfred nearly came on himself as he saw Ivan walk towards him with his cock standing tall and glistening from lube.

"Ready?" Ivan asked as he reached his paw down to pick Alfred up off the floor.

"Sweet fuck, yes."

The bunny practically sprang up from the floor once he took Ivan's paw. His enthusiastic excitement getting to him more than he could ever say. The brown bear just smiled at the bunny then leaned forward and kissed him. Alfred melted into the kiss and started to walk backwards as Ivan started to move forward. The large bear guided his rabbit to the cave wall, and once his back hit it, Ivan opened the lube and squeezed a generous amount into his paw. He then tossed the bottle aside and moved his paw to Alfred's ass. He had opened Alfred up pretty well with just his tongue, but he wanted to make sure Alfred wouldn't get hurt no matter what they did tonight. Thus he slipped his fingers into Alfred and worked him open more. Alfred clung to Ivan as he stretched him and in no time he felt the bear's paws on his thighs, trailing down to his knees, and hooking his arms at that joint before pulling Alfred up the wall. Alfred was easily held up by Ivan and the cave wall, and though the stone was rough, Alfred didn't care as he felt Ivan starting to put his cock in.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck!"

The rabbit instinctively kicked his foot, but due to his position it was not working out. Ivan had a firm grip on him as he slipped into the blonde and once he was in, he didn't hold back. He thrust his cock in hard and fast, making Alfred feel pain and pleasure as his hole was stretched and his shirt clad back rubbed against the wall. The bunny held onto Ivan's shoulders as he was pounded into, and even bit the bear's soft round ear to work through the pain and pleasure. He felt like he could taste Ivan's dick from within at how far it went in with each thrust. He bit harder into Ivan's ear, but eventually let go as he couldn't hold back his voice. He moaned and screamed for Ivan against the wall, and when he came it hit him in the face and shot onto Ivan's chest. It was the best thing ever, and he wished he could tell Ivan so, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was moans and screams.

However, Ivan knew that Alfred loved it. He hadn't seen his little bunny this excited for a while and he knew he'd have to do it again, but not too much to make it boring. Alfred was his and his alone, and damn did he love it. He never wanted to see Alfred looks this energetic side during sex again.

He pumped his cock in and out of Alfred a few more times, before pulling away from the wall and walking a short distance to the couch. He laid Alfred over the armrest, then pulled out to flip the blonde onto his stomach. Ivan loved the view of Alfred from behind. His bushy tail was adorable to look at and his ass was just heaven to squeeze and bang into. It was so soft and round that he couldn't keep his paws off it as he shoved his cock back into Alfred–grabbing his ass firmly.

Alfred cursed to high heaven as Ivan started thrusting again, making him cum once more. Ivan hissed as he felt the familiar constriction around his cock from Alfred cumming, and tried to ride it out like always. However, he quickly found himself cumming hard into Alfred. He growled deep and rumbling in a way that made Alfred shiver in fear and excitement.

Ivan groaned as he looked down to see his cum oozing out of Alfred's hole and around his cock to drip onto the floor. He cursed as he felt himself getting limp, which he did not want. He quickly started to thrust into Alfred, but the blonde could feel Ivan getting soft in him.

"I-Ivan, you, you don't have to keep g-going," Alfred said through pants.

"No, I need to. It's not enough," he stated firmly, then reached for one of Alfred's long ears and pulled on it.

Alfred cried out in pleasure at getting his ear pulled and bowed his back. He clawed at the couch as Ivan fucked him with his limp dick, which was starting to stiffen back up. The bear pumped his hips hard and did his best to lose himself in the sensation to get harder faster. He didn't know if it worked, but either way he got his erection back. He smirked as he started to pound harder into Alfred, making him cum over and over into the couch. He let go of his ear to grab at his arms. The bunny was drooling by this point as well as crying as his oversensitive body was starting to work overtime.

Ivan held onto Alfred's wrists as he pounded into his soft bouncy ass. He could feel himself closer to cumming faster than before. The brown bear fucked his little bunny into the cum soaked couch, and once Alfred came again, Ivan was right with him. Alfred's tight hole sucked Ivan in and held him as he came, spilling his seed in Alfred's abused hole. He let go of Alfred's arms to brace himself better as he came hard into his lover. He looked down to see his seed oozing out and onto the floor, and he tried to give a thrust to make it stay in, but Ivan's oversensitive cock made him growl and his legs threaten to give out.

Alfred moaned Ivan's name as he emptied himself onto the couch. He felt so sated he thought he'd pass out, but before he could Ivan pulled out of him—making him shiver and give a drawn out moan. He could feel every inch of the bear leave him and following it was the thick cum. It slipped out of him easily, and he could hear it drip onto the floor. The scent of the brown bear was everywhere, as well as his own, and Alfred felt like he was in fog. A sex inducing, heart stopping, dick jerking, fog.

He could barely breathe.

Ivan felt the same way, but his body was not as eager as his mind was. He groaned as he walked to the couch, and collapsed onto the ruined furniture. He looked over to the rabbit to see him in a dazed state, drooling onto the couch cushion. Ivan smiled at the sight, and reached out to pet Alfred. He could tell that Alfred was satisfied, but he still dared to ask:

"Was that enough?"

Alfred could feel that question cut through his fog like a knife, and he blinked slowly before looking up at his lover. He eyed him critically, then motioned for him to get closer to him. Ivan arched a brow, but did as asked. Alfred made him get close enough to where their noses bumped, and that's when Alfred slapped him lightly on the cheek then kissed him right after.

"It was more than enough."


End file.
